Followed You to the Underworld
by Ma Chat
Summary: The prettiest dolls are the broken ones.


**Notes: **Ugh, why doesn't this fandom have more ficcage? Seriously. I love it to death, yet it gets hardly any love at all. ;w; So ya, Kojika, you get a crappy ficlet from Ma. FEEL LUCKY. -dies-

* * *

She's always worn the prettiest clothes. Usa takes a long look at Kagami and wonders what all of the ribbons and frills do for her, what the brand on the tag of her dress really means.

Kokonoe asks Kagami if she can borrow a shirt, because early that same morning she tripped and ended up falling into a puddle of water left from the last rain, and her shirt is all dirtied up now. Kagami smiles at Kokonoe, says that she can borrow whatever she likes, that she will give Kokonoe all of the pretty clothes and make her pretty, too.

Kokonoe is the prettiest thing, in Kagami's eyes. Her pretty thing, her doll.

"Here, Rin-chan. Sit here."

She pats the pillow of a stool she has set out, tall enough so that a girl their age would still have to strain to get their feet on the ground, and gestures for Kokonoe to sit. Kokonoe obliges, takes the seat and folds her hands over her lap, legs swinging back and forth in a rhythm that she can't quite figure out. For a few moments, Kagami disappears into her closet, and Kokonoe can hear the rummaging and Kagami's murmurs from where she sits.

When Kagami reappears, she is holding a pretty, pretty dress, one that is white with red polka dots all over it, with red ribbons at the top that tie into a neat little bow. She holds it out in front of her, poses, and flashes a smile. "Well, what do you think?"

Kokonoe looks at it for a long while, and yes, it is very pretty. It is very Kagami; she can imagine the black haired girl wearing it now, hair adorned with long red bows with ribbons that flow almost to the ground. She would be wearing shiny red shoes, she thinks. And it would be every girl's dream, to be that pretty. To be a little doll.

"It's nice."

Kagami plants a hand on her hip, takes the dress in one hand and pouts, nose wrinkled. "Nice? Rin-chan, do you have any idea how much this cost? And ooh, it will look so nice on you. Here, let me help you put it on."

And she does, makes Kokonoe hold the dress on her lap while she walks around to the back of the stool and begins undoing the lace of Kokonoe's shirt. Her breath speeds a little, and she can't believe that she is doing this, undressing Kokonoe like she has before, undressing her so that she can become her little doll again.

The straps of the shirt slide down Kokonoe's shoulders, and Kokonoe looks over her shoulder. Kagami's face is red, but she doesn't notice. "Should I take it off now?"

"Y-yeah. And your shorts." Kagami nods, swallows a gulp, and watches intently as Kokonoe finishes undressing herself. She wishes that she could do it for her, take off all of her clothing herself like she would a doll, put her old clothes somewhere unimportant so the new ones could take their place. The new ones are all that matter.

Once Kokonoe is out of her clothes, Kagami unties the laces of the dress and very gently pulls it over Kokonoe's head. She makes her stand so that the dress can slide down, falling at just below her knees, and fitting nicely. Very, very nicely. Kokonoe turns, twists so she can observe the dress.

"It looks great," Kagami whispers, staring. Kokonoe is such a pretty little thing. "You should let me do your makeup!" She clasps her hands together and looks gleeful, and there is no way that Kokonoe can resists.

"Sure, Kuro-chan. Lunch break is up in fifteen minutes, though."

"Oh, that's no problem." Kagami waves her hand dismissively and gathers up a few things, then sprawls them on the floor beside the stool. "Okay, sit down. I'm going to make you look absolutely beautiful."

Not that Kokonoe isn't already beautiful, of course. The girl takes a seat, waits as Kagami pulls out the blush and begins applying it to her smooth, young skin. Next is the eyeliner, and she is patient with this, as always, sitting perfectly still like any doll would.

When the lipstick is added, finishing the masterpiece, Kokonoe looks too old. "Perfect," is all Kagami can mutter, taking a step back to properly admire her work. "Rin-chan, you're so perfect. Mimi-chan will think so, too. I know it."

Kagami holds up a mirror so that Kokonoe can see what she looks like. But Kokonoe doesn't bother looking, because she already knows what she will see.

A doll. Kuro-chan's doll, her favorite doll. Her perfect doll.

She puts on her old tennis shoes and waits for Kagami to walk back with her to school.


End file.
